Father's Day
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Sasuke does Father's day for the first time, and almost for the last. Happy Father's Day to everyone. Hinata/Sasuke, their daughter. Cuteness. One Shot


Notes: I wish a happy Fathers' Day to all the great Dad's out there. The 6th of September is Fathers' Day in Australia. This is a special chapter because there's a large gap between chapters.

Happy Fathers' Day

Dawn was breaking and Hinata was up and cooking. Today was a day celebrated by father's everywhere, they wake up to their children's happy cries and burned breakfast in bed. It was a day not celebrated in Hinata's family but today she would change this.

Her husband of three years, Sasuke, laid in their large comfy bed sleeping off a night of late work. This will have to change soon.

Bright pink rays shined into the large kitchen giving off a beautiful glow, it was a morning to be thankful for. As she turned over the sizzling bacon and cracked an egg her eyes shined with happiness and excitement of what was coming.

Her face smeared with flour for the pancakes and her lips purple from the blackcurrant juice she had been drinking that morning. It wasn't until the bacon had been turned off and the eggs had been cooked, slightly runny inside and fried outside for Sasuke and runny for her, and the pancakes completed, if not a little under cooked, did Hinata wake her husband.

Walking into their bedroom she sat of the edge of the bed and whispered to him, "Sasuke, y-you need to wake up." Hinata hadn't outgrown her stuttering but she didn't mind it and neither did Sasuke, it was just one of those things that he thought was cute about her. "You need to wake up, I have something to show you."

Sasuke buried his face into his pillow and muttered, "Just five more Hinata, five more."

Knowing she was losing her the mini battle she got up and walked across the room to the shades and pulled it up letting to newly born sun ray burst into the room and light the room like a trail of blazing fire . Sasuke threw his blanket over his head but eventually moved and with a stretch and a long deep yawn he sat up and glared at her through squinted blurry dark onyx eyes. Hinata gave him a small innocent smile, "Y-your food is going to go c-cold." She told him and walked out of their room leaving him to get ready.

She was placing the food on the two small, dipped, white plates when two protective arms wrapped themselves around her small waist and a pair of rough sweet lips kissed her neck. Hinata could feel his bare chest through her thin pink and brown silk nightie, she placed the tongs on the side of a plate and her hands rested on his. Twisting her head around Sasuke's lips rested gently on hers. "Morning," he rumbled causing a shiver to go through her.

"Y-you should get dressed," Her face blushing to a slight red, even after three years she could help but blush at her husbands naked chest.

"I'm wearing pants aren't I?" He raised an eyebrow while giving her smirk, she looked down at his gray daggy pants and looked back up at him. One more quick kiss and she turned back to the food while Sasuke played with her medium length indigo hair. His black hair had also grown out and rest just above his shoulders, at night Hinata loved touching it's softness and slightly envied how much softer it was to hers.

"Here's you plate," Hinata said handing him a plate with two large pancakes, four rashes of bacon and two eggs.

"Your's has more then mine," Sasuke observed with a small frown, Hinata smiled, grabbed her plate and sat down at the table, Sasuke followed her and sat across from her.

"So are you going to tell me why you have an extra pancake and more bacon then me?" He looked at his plate as though he wasn't happy.

"I n-need to eat more now." Hinata whispered hoping that Sasuke would pick up on the hint, he didn't.

He grumbled but started to eat his pancake, "Can I ask why you cooked this?" Bacon and eggs weren't often cooked as neither of them had time to cook them, instead they would normally pick something up on the way to work, another thing that will need to change.

"Because t-today is Father's Day." Hinata stated and ignored Sasuke's confused look, "And that clears things up how?" he asked as he bit a huge chunk off of his second pancake.

"Well b-because this time next year you'll be a father and I t-thought it would be nice to c-celebrate it this year as well." Hinata told him clearly and watched from under her lashes to see his reaction.

"..." Nothing came from the man across from her, pancake crumbling out of his slightly opened mouth and suddenly he whispered so low Hinata could barely hear him, "Iam gwoing ta baa a fazar." Sasuke spit out all the pancake and said again, "I-I'm going to be a father." to Hinata it sound as if he was trying to understand what it meant.

His dark confused eyes looked into her light lavender opal eyes, "Is it mine." He blurted out.

"W-what is that meant t-to mean?" Hinata huffed. Sasuke's eyes widened, "No no no no, what I mean is...we're having a baby." His confused eyes turn to bright and happy.

Suddenly he stood up causing the chair to scrape across the floor and walked over to Hinata. Taking her face in his strong beautiful hands he kissed her, "I. Love. You." He whispered.

The morning rays blared through their bedroom and cries came from the kitchen. "I-I think you should go check on her." Hinata whispered keeping her eyes closed against the strong sun.

"Hmmm, can't you do it? I don't want to ruin the surprise." Sasuke took in a deep breath smelling Hinata's shampoo and caressed her large swollen stomach.

"Fine," She whispered, "I h-have to use the bathroom anyway." but before either of them could move a their door was opened and in came a small child.

"Daddy! Daddy! I made you breakfast! Daddy are you? I made you something!" A young girl with messy dark brown hair and gray eyes held a large tray filled with food.

She place the tray on the bedside table and jumped on her parents bed. Her tiny hands grabbed her father and shook him, "Wake up, come on! I made you food. Daddy!"

Suddenly Sasuke let out a roar and grabbed his daughter who let out a scream, "DADDY!" Sasuke grabbed her and start her between him and Hinata. Who was laying holding her stomach.

"Let's see what you made me." Sasuke looked at the pile of mess on the tray his daughter brought in. "Ahh you made me... food." He was clueless.

"Yup, it's, it's, um. That there," she pointed a corner on the tray. "Is an egg. I even cracked it before putting it on the tray."

Sasuke could see a little bit of the raw egg wobbling on the tray and something that looked like...mud?

"What's that?" He asked looking at the mud like stuff. "Oh that," She smiled brightly, "That mud cake. Made it myself."

"Oh, oh. That's... fantastic." Sasuke gave his little girl a smile.

"And that?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Oh that," She looked closely and sniffed it, much to Sasuke 's shock. "OH, that's cat food." Sasuke let out a fearful chuckle hoping to God he didn't have to eat it. Sasuke new it was a mistake to let his wife talk him into getting a cat. He was nice and agreed, after a lot of 'Please Daddy.' and 'Come on Sasuke.' and this is the thanks he gets.

Sasuke was suddenly broken from his thoughts when his daughter suddenly bent over and whispered to him, "Daddy I think Mummy wet the bed. I thought you said that people grow out of it."

"Of course they.... what." Suddenly full of panic he put the tray back on the bedside and looked at his very pregnant wife who was still laying on the bed holding on to her stomach. "Hinata are you ok? Hinata?"

She turned her head towards him and smiled. "It's time, I was trying t-to hold off until you've..." She smiled slyly, "Eaten your breakfast." He frowned at her.

"Sweety," Hinata whispered to their daughter, "Go get your jacket and S-Sasuke, help me up and get me my robe please."

As Sasuke held his wife up she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Happy Father's Day." He returned to kiss with one of his own.

"It's been the best yet."

Suddenly the voice of their daughter appeared at their door, "Daddy you're going have some of your breakfast right? I made it just for you."

"Maybe la-"

"Of course h-he will," Hinata said cutting him off and smiling at him. Sasuke stared at his 'breakfast' oh yes, best Father's Day ever.

_

Notes: Lol, how cute is she? I have a** poll in my profile** please vote on yout favourite SasukeHinata stories.

Jessica


End file.
